She's not Here
by Celena Winter
Summary: An unnecessary love triangle emerges between Rena, Balmung and Shugo. But how will the last chapter end... will it be a happy ending... and what comes after the happy ending... is it really that happy? OCCness
1. Saviours

**She's not Here**

Chapter One

_Saviours_

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm late to pick him up." Pale pink hair fell cross red eyes as the eighteen-year-old girl ran down the sidewalk, bumping into people from time to time as she tried to get through the bodily traffic of business people and shoppers. Bag in hand she continued on her sprint, eyes looking desperately across the road for any oncoming cars. Gasping out in relief as she saw none, she made to continue on her run. She froze as she heard a screech; her heart stopping momentarily, her eyes watching in horror as the black car barrelled at her in alarming speed… in spite of the driver slamming down on the brake.

In a blur of white and blue; red eyes closed in anticipation as she saw her life flash before her eyes, after a few seconds Rena realised that pain was not making itself present on her body. "Is this what its like to die? Is this numbing feelings the only thing that persists?" Her voice was shaky in her own ears but still she refused to open her eyes.

"I don't know about death, but I feel very much alive." A voice chuckled somewhere above her, releasing her from the clutch that it held her in. "Are you ok Miss?"

Rena looked up, opening her eyes gently, gasping as she met the blue eyes of the speaker. "An angel." Her breath was short and once again the chuckle came.

"No Miss, I'm not an angel." The young man smiled, shaking his head slightly in a negative motion, making the silvery white layers of hair that framed his porcelain-like skin move slowly, as though they were in their own space of time and gravity. "So are you ok? It could have been a hell of a bump if I hadn't pulled you out the way." He spoke again and Rena let her eyes widen. Gradually her senses started to return to her, and slowly she began to realise that she was still standing… standing very close to a very good-looking young man! Her blush began to ascend, only increasing as she heard and saw the crowd that was around her and her saviour.

"You… saved me?" She asked gently tipping her head in embarrassment.

"Well, sort of… anyone could have done it, I'm just slightly curious as to why you're in such a rush that you didn't notice that Mercedes coming."

"Oh God Shugo." Rena looked to her watch again, "Oh I'm in for it now, he's going to kill me." She pushed past the young man and began to make her way to the crowd when she froze. "My God, I'm so sorry, thank you so much for helping me, uh… here, call me on this number and we can arrange a meeting, I'll treat you to lunch to thank you." She handed him a card from her purse and turned to leave, waving one last time before disappearing into the mass of people, leaving an amused saviour and a bewildered crowd, as well as a shaken driver.

O

"Shugo!" Rena called out to the aqua-haired youth that sat by the fountain outside the airport. The older of the twins smiled as he stood up and greeted his sister with a small wave as she approached, leaning over as she gathered her breath. "I'm so sorry, God, I've had such a crazy day. I'm sorry to make you wait." She panted between breathes as she fanned herself with her bag.

"That's ok Rena; I know you're very busy. I could have made my own way to your apartment but for the fact you persisted so much." Shugo smiled shakily, although Rena was not paying attention.

"Now, where are your bags, we should make our way back before it gets any later." Rena looked around the bench on which Shugo had been sitting on moments earlier; only a small shoulder bag was propped against the potted plant. "_Please_ do not tell me you've everything you ever owned in THAT." Red eyes met baby blues in dismay.

"Sort of- I don't need much, and I left most of my other stuff at home." Shugo shrugged as he pulled his rucksack onto his shoulder and yet again smiled at his sister.

"Yeah, well, whatever. The taxi is here." The teenager turned around and waved at an approaching yellow taxi.

The two settled into the back seat, Rena leaning forward to give her address to the driver. "So how was your trip to… what was it?" She waved a perfectly manicured hand around in circles as she tried to recall the name of Shugo's latest 'adventurous' visit.

"Cuba." Shugo supplied quickly.

"Yeah, whatever, how did it go?" Rena continued to wave her hand mindlessly as she looked out the window, uninterestedly looking past the glass.

"Yeah it was good, a little sad. So much pain - and yet they manage to keep so positive, it's beautiful." Blue eyes softened a little more than usual.

"Uhg, I don't understand why you bother; I mean charity work is such a drag." Rena slumped against the chair, her face scrunching into a scowl of irritation.

"It's not charity - at least I don't see it that way; I am not handing them down leftovers… I'm helping to give them an opportunity for a better life, they are working just as hard as anyone else, if not harder, to get a good future." He argued, rising his voice from the usual complying tone he used on her.

Rena swung around to look at her older brother - he looked angry although he refused to look at her, she swallowed hard but noiselessly as a hint of fear crept into her eyes before she let a bored breath slip, looking out the window. "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, we're here." Rena pulled at her bag, opening it and taking out her purse to produce some cash and handing it to the driver. "Keep the change." She smiled; although the smile didn't quiet reach her eyes as she opened the door and walked out, making her way to the apartment complex without looking to see if Shugo was following.

O

_A week and two days later_

Ouka surveyed the restless man as he paced around his office. "You know, if I didn't know you any better, I would never have guesses that you are anxious about a special someone. So who'd meet?" Blue eyes smiled lazily as Ouka continued to follow Balmung's movement. She leaned against her big leather seat, turning it from side to side, as her right hand dangled sluggishly over the chair's leather-lapped arm. Her left elbow propped firmly on the other side, left hand holding up her lolling head.

Balmung stopped his pacing, his eyes falling on his mocking co-worker as she returned the stare. He opened his mouth to fight back but closed it again; as no argument seem to fit well with the current situation; he opened his mouth again to say something - even if it was stupid - but thought better of it, as he knew that the catty woman would hunt him down and dig everything out of him against his own will and better judgement.

He closed his mouth again, this time keeping it clamped shut, as he knew that by now he was making a very good impression of a fish out of water. Instead, he sank his hand into his coat pocket and brought out a business card, he flicked it over to the table and let it land with a small slap on the wooden surface, turning around to look out the window as he heard the card scrape against the mahogany as Ouka pulled it to herself.

A short whistle escaped the silver-haired beauty as she read the name in the card. "Woah, _The_ Rena Kunisaki?" Blue met blue as the question fell mostly to the room.

"Tell me about the Kunisaki." Balmung replied instead, taking a seat across from his friend. All his attention focused on her as she leaned back against the leather, letting the card drop back on the desk as she resumed her previous position.

"Only a selected few know the name Kunisaki… but the rest of the human race knows the name 'The World'." A question passed between the two before Ouka nodded, "yes the video game; Kunisaki are the creators of 'The World'. I don't really need to explain the game to you, everyone knows about _that_. The Kunisaki is a wealthy family that goes back for more than a century or so, its one of the oldest families that still keeps hold of our culture in the rapidly changing world. Their history is one of mystery and privacy; they have done a lot of work for the actual world, not many people know who they are or what they do, but information still leaks through from time to time." Silver bangs danced across blue eyes as they continued to speak, but silently keeping more of the story hidden. "Little is knows about the current family apart from the fact that they have their headquarters here. The father works directly from the office, the mother doesn't seem to do much apart from charity work - but there are rumours circulating that she works in deeper circles from home - now _Rena_ is the youngest child, she is knows for being a hard worker but she doesn't seem to get involved in the humanitarian issues… she is more of a 'me' type of person which surprises those close to the family, as that's not in the family heritage." Ouka chuckled ironically, shaking her head in disbelief. "Rena has a twin brother. Now _he _is the oldest child, and he is an absolute angel. I don't know him all that personally, but from all the information that is gathered, Shugo is a true Kunisaki."

"Shugo." Balmung breathed out gently as he let a small smile cross his lips. "Tell me about Shugo Kunisaki." His eyes seemed to light on their own accord.

"Shugo spend most of his time abroad helping the third world countries; he has a strict view on his work and does not appreciate it when people see it as _just_ charity. He has a strong belief in helping people and getting them onto their own two feet so that they can work for themselves without having to depend on others. It truly is beautiful, he has an amazing soul; I only wonder if he still has the looks to match." Ouka began to rumble mostly to herself before laughing aloud to break off her words.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, no one but those really close to him know what he looks like - or even who he is. Its a family trade, he keeps to himself - which is why everyone is so shocked with Rena, the twins were brought up together with the same family creeds and cultures; she just seems to go against everything that stand for Kunisaki. Well, almost everything - she certainly inherited the good looks and the hardworking stamina."

"You seem to know them well." Bored blue eyes met cold blue eyes yet again as silver and white crashed down to cover their view slightly.

"You could say that I'm very close to the family." Ouka let a smirk lift to her lips, showing fangs at each end of her mouth.

"Yet you don't know what Shugo looks like." Balmung pointed out slowly.

"Well, not _now_, I knew him a few years back… but people change." Ouka growled in defence, pouting slightly.

Balmung considered her for a few seconds before focusing his gaze on the skyline; mulling over the new acquired information. Silence fell across the room before a small chuckle escaped the catlike woman. A perfect eyebrow disappeared through the bangs of white hair that fell across blue eyes as Balmung looked at Ouka in question. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I just realised I made a slight misjudgement." A sneer began to form on her lips, her eyes twinkling with amused mischief.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ice blue eyes narrowed in confused anger.

"It's just that I thought that you were interested in Kunisaki Rena… but in fact its much deeper than that, you completely fell head over heels for… _Shugo_, didn't you?" Ouka chuckled once more, her eyes boring into Balmung's own.

Once again, Balmung began to open and close his mouth in his search for words, for an explanation, but still he came up empty. He met Ouka's gaze and became uncomfortably conscious that the woman could read him like a book, but he was glad to know that she was the only one with the ability. "But what I have to wonder is how you got Rena's business card and how you know about Shugo." Smiling blues narrowed suddenly.

Balmung rolled his eyes in irritation before giving away the encounter with the Kunisaki _princess._ "Rena nearly got ran over last week; she gave me her card so that I would call her and arrange a 'thank you for rescuing me' dinner before announcing that Shugo was going to kill her. His name was just… alluring."

"Ah huh, _alluring._ That's nice, my darling, but let me burst you bubble for second. Shugo has probably left for one of his charitable trips again; he never stays for long… he is probably straight as a beanpole - and even if he _wasn't,_ he doesn't make time for relationships, and _further more_ even if he DID make time, I think he would appreciate it if you could at least call his sister to make sure she was ok and didn't get run over on the _next_ street corner." By the time Ouka stopped speaking she had a huge Chester cat-esque grin on her face. "Oh yeah, what's this about Miss Rena almost getting run over?" She lifted her eyes in mock anxiety before she tilted her head to the side in question.

"She was in a rush and didn't see the car coming, it wouldn't have been too bad if she was hit - just a few scratches - the car wasn't too fast and she was almost past the danger zone. Had she not frozen she could have just taken two more steps and continued walking. But yeah, it was just the shock that was the major issue." Balmung waved his hand dismissingly, his tone showing all signs of exasperation on the topic of discussion.


	2. Pleasure

Chapter Two

_Pleasure_

As Balmung looked up to the building before him, he let a slow whistle cross his slightly parted lips. He took in the very height and the elegance that it emitted, although it just looked like any other building in the district. He walked in a few seconds later, catching up to Ouka as the two made their way to the elevator after the wolfish woman asked for the manager's present status.

"Now, I will go and talk to my uncle… and you can go and see Rena." Ouka directed as they waited for the elevator to rise to the top floor.

"Now he's you uncle. Gods, Ouka, will you stop with the half truths already. If you want to tell me something say it all or don't bother… it's not like I'm asking you to open your life book." Balmung scowled although he managed to keep a calm tone.

Ouka laughed as she waved the white-haired man's comments. "Oh ok, if you get with Shugo, I'm sure he'll tell you everything anyways." Balmung chocked as the silver haired woman laughed heartedly, waving her hand up and down as she covered her lips with the other hand as though she was being prudent, before calming down and speaking evenly as though the last few seconds never happened. "But that will probably take some time; he spends months out in his work. He really is an outdoors type of kid." She chuckled as Balmung failed to catch his breath and compose himself as he reached out for something, _anything_ that could help him gain some control.

But before he could say anything the elevator halted and a ring announced the last stop before the doors opened. "Ok, so remember what I told you… just ask her how she is and if she made it ok to meet her brother." Ouka run through role-play of mother once again, as they approached the desk that stood in the centre of the wide corridor.

Balmung rolled his eyes in disbelief, mumbling something that sound relatively close to 'yeah, yeah, I'm not a baby, I am capable of speaking to a girl… a snotty one at that.' Ouka covered her mouth to keep from laughing, managing to smile politely to the secretary as she asked for Mr and Miss Kunisaki.

"Mr Kunisaki is in his office, I believe he is expecting you, Miss Ouka. Miss Rena would be in her office, but if you can't find her there she will be in Master Shugo's office. She's always there, even when he's not here, it's like she's obsessed." Ouka laughed at the comment as a certain message seemed to cross between the two as they exchanged words. "It is good to see you again Miss Ouka, you have to visit more often." The secretary smiled as she indicated the offices down the hall.

"Oh it's good to see you too Mireiyu. Of course I will start visiting more… now that I have more of a reason." Her eyes lingered on a daydreaming Balmung.

"Oh, of course… is he…? Miss Rena?" Mireiyu giggled although a glint of uncertainty shimmered in her eyes as she looked at Balmung.

Ouka smiled but shook her head. "No, Shugo." She mouthed, smiling as she saw the younger girl brightened in delight.

"Master Shugo is in his office." Mireiyu mouthed back, but smiled as Balmung turned to look at them suspiciously. She signalled them once more towards the offices.

"Thanks Mireiyu. I'll be seeing you." Ouka smiled as she began to walk away, Balmung nodded his gratitude and Mireiyu just smiled, waving goodbye.

O

Balmung watched as his co-worker walked to the very last door. Blue eyes smiled at him before looking away as Ouka turned and knocking once; there was a pause were Balmung presumed that she was being called in before she turned one last time and with a wave, she disappeared into the office.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked three times, scowling at himself for getting nervous. It was only a spoilt brat, and it wasn't like he was asking her out or anything… he just came to the office because Ouka said _she_ was coming. Yet, if he was going to be totally honest, he admitted that secretly he wanted to see if perhaps Shugo Kunisaki was still in the country. He knew that the boy was probably in some exotic country at that very moment; heaven knows that Ouka kept reminding him so, but he still couldn't help but hope that just maybe… he'd be there.

Snapping out of his musing, Balmung realised that no reply had emitted from the other side of the door. He looked at the nameplate. 'Kunisaki Rena.' Drawing back his hand, he looked behind him at the door on the opposite. Closing his eyes briefly, he bit into his lower lip and made his way to it. Yes, just as he had suspected 'Kunisaki Shugo'.

He shut his eyes once again and let a slow breath slip. Bringing his hand forth, taking notice of his slight shaking, he knocked on the door twice. He waited a few seconds, straining to here the voice that called out to him.

"Come in." Balmung felt light-headed. He bit into his inner cheek to keep from smiling… it was the voice of a man, a young man. Who else would be in the office and consent him acceptance, if it was not the owner?

With his hands trembling a little more than before, Balmung touched the door handle, before turning it and pushing at the wooden barrier bit by bit.

The door opened effortlessly. Suddenly, Balmung felt like his breath had been knocked out of him. At the desk, which was right across from the entrance, sat a young man, furiously writing on some files, with the sunlight behind him. His features were covered by his spiky aqua-like hair as his head moved from side to side slightly, to the rhythm of the pen. Then there was a pause as the young man stopped his actions and listened.

Sky blue eyes looked up, confused at the lack of response after the new person in his office opened his door. His heart stopped as his eyes met deep electric blue. "Um, hi can I help you with something?" Shugo breathed out politely as he pulled from his stupor and filled the silence, putting his pen down next to the papers he had been working on.

Balmung walked into the room, suddenly feeling stupid at his actions, or lack of. "I was-"

Another door opening stopped the white-haired man from his explanation… and then a third person entered the room, much to the disappointment of both men. "Shugo, why the hell-" Rena stopped mid-sentence as she looked at a frozen Balmung. "Oh God, it's you! You came. I'm so glad." Rena closed the space between them as she made to give him a hug but Balmung took a step back, his face void of emotion.

"Miss Kunisaki, I came to see if you got to your destination safely… and if you kept Shugo waiting long." Balmung said gently, smiling at the last name.

"Shugo?" Lifted a questionable eyebrow as she turned to look at her brother, whom seemed to have frozen anew… then she let her eyes fall on Balmung again.

"Yes, you said his name before rushing of… I assumed that you were going to meet him. Was I wrong?" Balmung looked between the two, noticing that Shugo looked away.

"Oh, yeah, you're right, Shugo _is_ the reason I was almost killed." Rena waved her hand dismissively. Her sugary smiled didn't quiet hide a spiteful glint in her eyes, and the flinch that Shugo emanated told Balmung that Rena was being less than teasing in her comments.

"I'm sorry, this is probably not any of my business… but how is Shugo to blame for _your_ tardiness?" Balmung brought both pairs of eyes to him. Rena opened her lips to counter in her defence, but her words were stopped as Balmung questioned her again. "Did he call you on the last minute, or something?"

"Yeah, you're right. This _is_ none of your business." Rena turned around to her brother, making a point to ignore the older man. "Shugo, why the hell did you reschedule the meeting with the finance department, you know I can't make it for that date."

"Father and I decided that you are not needed at the meeting… and besides, we need to conclude the argument as soon as possible. We do _not_ have time to wait until the time is convenient for you." Shugo stood up, walked around his desk, and ignored his sister as she went from taking one-step back in fear to crossing her arms in irritation.

"When did _you_ decide that _I'm_ not needed? _You're_ the one who's never even here." She retorted, her voice dripping with venom.

Shugo cringed back at her words, pausing for a second. He then continued to make his way to Balmung, who by now had completely forgotten everything about Rena. "I apologise, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Shugo Kunisaki… may I ask who you are?" He extended his hand in a handshake, his eyes smiling gently... albeit shyly.

"My name is Balmung. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Kunisaki." Balmung accepted the hand in question, holding onto it for a little longer than necessary.

"No, the pleasure is mine, trust me. Oh and please call me Shugo… Mr Kunisaki is my father." Sky blue eyes smiled again. "Um, Are you busy? Perhaps you would like to join us for lunch?"

Balmung's smile widened slightly. "I'm here with my co-worker, Ouka. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I went with you."

"Aunt Ouka is here?" Blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, great lunch, well we should get going. Shugo, be a darling and tell father that Mr Balmung and me are going out to lunch… oh and say hi to aunty Ouka." Rena walked around Shugo, sliding a hand around Balmung's arm and began to pull him away. "I tell you I've been working way too hard… and I still owe you for saving me last week." She tenderly smiled up at the white haired man next to her.

"You know what, on second thoughts, I don't think Ouka would appreciate me going off to lunch with _you_. Besides, I should go and get her, we do have to do some work back at the office… and you know how it is, work never rests." Shrinking back his arm, almost as though he had been scorched by the small touch, Balmung moved back into the room, taking careful steps back in the direction of the aqua haired youth.

"Nonsense, she would not mind if I take you to lunch." Red eyes followed his movements as he stopped a few steps away from Shugo.

"No, really, I think I should just go and get her so that we can go back to the office. But we should do lunch sometime, will you be here long?" Balmung turned around to look at Shugo; the question was directed at him.

"I'm settling down for a bit… I won't be doing any travelling yet?" Shugo offered with yet another smile, completely forgetting that Rena was still there, observing them.

"Good, well, I'm going to get Ouka." Dark blue eyes smiled before Balmung turned around to walk out the office.

"I'll come with you and say hello to aunt Ouka in the mean time." Shugo called out as the white haired man began to close the door behind him, only to stop at the appeal.

"That's a good idea, we all go and say hi to aunty Ouka… and then we can tell her that you and I are going to lunch, _that_ way she will not refuse." Rena moved forward yet again and stood between the two, looking over Shugo and smiling flirtingly at Balmung.

"I must insist, Miss Kunisaki… I wish to postpone lunch with you." Balmung pulled away yet again only to bump into someone behind him.

"Balmung, there you are. Shugo, my dear, how are you? It's good to see you." Ouka put a hand on Balmung's shoulder to reassure him, the man in turn letting a sigh of relief before the woman moved to take the younger man into an embrace.

"Hi, aunt Ouka, how are you?" Shugo returned the hug his voice slightly muffled as his mouth pressed gently against her shoulder.

"I'm doing alright, got a great business going, got a great business _partner_ and I'm really happy." Ouka turned to look at Balmung with a wink, making the taller man blush.

"Ouka, were you looking for me?" Balmung cleared his throat, leading the conversation to a new direction, preferably away from a certain red eyes.

"Yes I was, I need you to join me and Mr Kunisaki… we're going over a business deal, and you, as my partner, have the responsibility to attend." She grinned.

"That's fine." Blue eyes lightened in relief.

"Shugo, would you like to join us?" Ouka half turned away from Balmung as they made their way to the office of the president. Shugo nodded before joining them, walking a little ahead of the silver haired woman to join Balmung on his stride.

"I want to be there to." Rena called out, making her to follow them.

"No, that's not necessary." Ouka called back, waving her hand dismissingly without looking back to see if the girl complied.

"And since when can _you_ decide whether I am needed or not." Rena retorted, anger lazed with bitterness and reproach.

"The decision was made by your father, if you have quarrels, deal them with him." Ouka shot back, still unwilling to look at the younger twin.

"I think I _will_." Rena began to move forward only to stop as Mireiyu called for her attention. "What is it?"

"I need the files that I gave you to sign two days ago." Mireiyu said quickly, not an ounce of her usual chirpy voice on show.


	3. Working Together

Chapter Three

_Working together_

"I don't fully understand why we have to be so involved now? We haven't worked with the Kunisaki before." Balmung stirred his hot coffee once more for lack of anything else to do, his eyes carefully concealed behind his white bangs.

"To the best of your knowledge, you haven't worked with us before… but I can assure you that our businesses have crossed paths before." Sky blue eyes laughed merrily as they brought Balmung's own gaze up to meet and lock.

"Really...? How so?" Balmung lowered his gaze once more, indefectibly covering his blush as he put his cup of coffee to his lips and sipped the warm liquid.

"Your business works on finding volunteers to work in the charity sectors, your offices are based across the country recruiting people every day and sending them across the country and the world to help those that need them. We work in the same manner only we have a bigger scale of work; put it down as, you provide the manpower we provide the resources." Shugo smiled coyly, tilting his head to the side and successfully meeting Balmung's eyes again as he fluttered his eyelashes shyly.

"I- I.." the white-haired man stuttered as his eyes went from sky-blue eyes, veiled by long black lashes, to soft pink smiling lips back to the blue eyes. "So our business worked in some of the same cases." He gulped as he watched the lips widen.

"Yes, we have worked together many times." Shugo nodded. "But enough talk about work, enlighten me, tell me about who you are." Shugo shifted slightly, bringing his face closer as he sat up on the chair and leaned forward on his arms, as they balanced on the table.

"Mm-e, me?" Balmung brought his coffee cup down abruptly, spilling some of the liquid on the table. "Damn," he muttered as his face reddened, shakily, he took hold on a few tissues and dabbed at the table to clear the mess, but more likely to prolong time as he thought of something to say as well as pull out of his foolish antics.

"Yes you, you don't seem my sister's type, yet she seems to be taken quiet a liking to you… how did you charm her." Confused blue eyes looked up to watch the young billionaire as the aqua-haired youth spoke, a tint of longing in his voice.

"It was not my intention to woo her." Balmung said quickly, wanting to clear away any misunderstanding on his intentions.

"It's ok, I don't hold it against you for being interested on Rena, she is an attractive young woman; I'm just playing the big brother role, I'm not home enough to meet all her love prospects." Shugo smiled, tilting his head again and lowering his lashes to cover his feelings once more.

"L-love prospects… no, you misunderstand me… I'm not interested in your sister in that sense." Balmung blurted out quickly.

"And why not?" Soft features frowned slightly at the statement.

Balmung let his eyes widen a fraction before letting his eyes fall to the table. "I'm not interested in your sister because…" he bit into his lips as he dared a look at the older twin, his eyes searching for any signs of the pink-haired other, but finding none. "… She's just a child and I am interested in someone else." Blue eyes shifted as the words stumbled out of the lips.

"I see." Shugo signed, hiding his hurt as he tried to smile politely before pushing back at his chair and slowly standing up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Balmung shot forward, unconsciously taking hold of Shugo's hand to keep him from leaving.

"Please let me go…" Shugo bit into his lip as he pulled at his hand, trying but failing to get away from the young man before him. _'Oh if only you were holding my hand differently.'_ He whimpered turning his gaze away to hide his wishful longing.

"No, wait… what's wrong, did I say something wrong?" Balmung, pulled the smaller man closer, making him lean over the table, only to knock over a glass of water as Shugo tried to shake his hand free.

Both jumped slightly as water went splashing over the table and onto them. "I'm so sorry." Shugo flung his hand against his trembling lips, shock and shame being the first reaction that shone in his eyes, as thought it was his fault; taking a few steps back without realising that Balmung had let him go, after the initial shock from the small accident, the aqua-colour- haired teenager could only watch in horror as he imagined the worst. Blue met blue before Shugo turned to flee, ignoring Balmung's choked call.

Balmung stood frozen to the spot, his head shouting for him to give chase but his body refusing to cooperate. It wasn't until, a waiter began to help him with the soaking table, and a small feline chuckle erupting from somewhere behind him, that Balmung broke from his stupor as he turned around to come face to face with his partner, his lips still partly gaping as his eyes looked but didn't register any familiarity. "Oh close your mouth child, it's unbecoming and you could swallow an unfortunate fly." Ouka laughed as she walked up to him and sat down on the table, on the right seat from Balmung, not the opposite chair as Shugo had done; her posture almost royal-like, as she watched the taller man from behind her lashes.

Balmung still stood transfix as he followed her movement with his body but his face remained emotionless, Ouka smiled as she practically heard the wheels turned in Balmung's head as he tried to make sense of what has taken place just moments before. After what seemed like an eternity, the blue eyed man looked down at his hand, a slightly blush gracing his features as he could still feel the warmth that emitted from holding Shugo's hand.

"What just happened?"

"Two things… first of the two, you emplaced that Rena was not in your preference because she is too young… you forget that Shugo is her twin, he may be older but not by that much. By saying she's too young, you're saying he's too young." Balmung slumped forward as the spoken words hit home and almost knocked him out. "The second of the two, you told him your interest was already taken, by not supplying that your interest lied with him, led him to believe you were interested in 'someone else. Namely an older woman; with perhaps, experience, red lips and a voluptuous body?"

"But I didn't mean that… I meant him!" Balmung wined pathetically as his body slumped further.

"You forget that Shugo just met you… he doesn't know you, not that I can say that you know him. That spectacle you just made is a fine example of that." Ouka smirked, only to frown slightly and roll her eyes as Balmung let his head fall on the table with an over-dramatic thump, bringing the attention of the restaurant to their table for the second time, before he began to wail to himself.

O

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Shugo continued to chant as he walked aimlessly; people had long stopped looking at him as he made his way in what seemed like a purposeful walk to nowhere in particular. _'Why do I have to mess everything…? Why can nothing ever go right…? why does everything break when I get too close? If only I had contented myself with watching from afar… I haven't even known him for more than a few hours and I already make a fool of myself."_ He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout, he wanted to… he wanted to disappear. "Dammit!" He stopped abruptly, his shout startling a few people that were close enough. "Oh no," Shugo sagged slightly as a new realisation dawned on him. "We have to work together in the new project." But his despair didn't last long as he looked for a new excuse to help him... Working in different offices had its advantages, they could work from their own ends, and speak through the phone or email… meeting ever so often. A bitter smile lifted his lips as thought through his plan, thanking technology for its usefulness.


End file.
